


opposites. loki friggason one-shot

by starkemergency



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, One Shot, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkemergency/pseuds/starkemergency
Summary: "What kind of action would you prefer, darling?" He asked politely yet still with a low, hungry voice."Anything that satisfies my god" I murmured right before he attacked my neck with his lips, sucking on it harshly.





	opposites. loki friggason one-shot

''If they ever found out...'' I said breaking the kiss but I was harshly interrupted.

''Do you ever shut that mouth of yours? You seem to always find a way to talk, even if my lips occupy yours'' he said in rush with a ironic tone of voice and quickly came back to kissing my jaw.

''I was just trying to say that they would kill me but neverm...'' I was cut off by my own moan.

Loki's lips were making wet traces all over my neck, my hands grasping his jet black hair. His tall posture was towering over mine which didn't bother me. I liked the way the god was dominant, his arrogant presence always making me do whatever he asked for, yet still I was stubborn myself. No matter how hard I wanted to scream when he was making me, I could never without a sarcastic comment. That was the way we were, result of growing up in families that hated each other with burning passion, as strong as ours when our lips were meeting. Even if they clearly forbade us to see each other, we have always found a way to do the opposite. Even if we acted like we were constantly annoyed by one another, we still shared some kind of special bound that made us care about each other and say things we couldn't even dream of saying, the nice ones. Not lies, not blasphemies, not awful names. Things we wanted to hear and somehow the other one always knew what that was at the moment. Loki could be harsh and rough but he definitely had an ability to be sweet and tender. And Lord knows, it was the death of me. Even if my mother would faint if she knew.

That's how it happened, one day when I looked at him thinking I was supposed to hate him I realized I am actually attracted to him. Physically, and then, mentally. I discovered how beautiful his mind was, how different from his family's, yet still tricky; how good he was with his words. But his looks, oh boy, they got me standing with my mouth open and dry throat, his fingertips grazing my skin sent chills down my spine, his words, softly spoken or deeply whispered left me speechless with shaking hands from excitement. It wasn't like I haven't paid back. I have been choosing my words and the tone of my voice very carefully to make him feel exactly like I wanted. I have been touching him in ways I knew he loved the most and stopping right in the moments he wanted me to continue. We were playing with each other's bodies just like with fire, never knowing when we could get burnt but the warmth was too pleasant to be afraid of it.

I moved my hands from the back of his neck to his face, cupping it. I kissed him passionately, trying to show him whole affection I felt towards him. He deepened the kiss even more by drawing me closer to his hot body. I felt sparks between our lips, electricity flowing through me in places he was holding me so tight I could never be able to escape his grasp, all of it felt almost like magic but I knew his illusions way too well to tell it was reality. He embraced my whole figure and we couldn't get closer, we were almost one. Our kiss slowed down. Loki opened his eyes and so did I, our gazes met. His blue eyes softened while looking deep into mine. They showed every feeling going through the Prince yet there still was that dangerous little flame deep in them, hiding, almost like it was unsure whether it was allowed to be there. The once icy blue was now dark, his glance locked on my face full of unknown passion, full of lust, just like mine. Once the unspoken emotions went between us, the god smirked slowly. I knew what that meant. Fun part was still to come. I loved it, I loved that our moods were changing just like the weather. He pushed me onto the wall and kissed me again, this time a lot more lustful and a lot less emotionally than minutes ago. He intensified the hold on my waist, digging his fingers into my skin. I reached to his green, leather jacket intended to take it off.

"Your family may be a bunch of assholes but you are definitely the opposite." I whispered heatingly into the other's ear, a small grin appearing on my lips.

Once the buttons and zippers were undone, he aggressively threw it off. My hand wandered under his linen shirt, softly touching his toned stomach, travelling and moving up to his chest and neck and then back down to the line of his pants, finally to his back scratching it softly without any damage, lovingly. All this while his lips danced neatly with mine, his own hands still on my waist, squeezing it, his thumbs drawing circles on my a little exposed flesh. All those graceful actions were done with a passion, almost roughness.

"Could say the same to you'' he responded deeply, breaking the kiss; we both breathed heavily. "Now, how about finally getting things in action?"

"We already are in action'' I said with a brave grin, finally taking off his shirt.

"We haven't started yet, I can assure you, my love" Loki looked into my eyes, smirking and kissing me again with lust I haven't felt in long time.  
He became more steady and sure of his actions and next thing I know is that I am shirtless, not against the wall anymore. His hands moved down to the back of my thighs, gripping them. He quickly lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

"What kind of action would you prefer, darling?" He asked politely yet still with a low, hungry voice.

''Anything that satisfies my god'' I murmured right before he attacked my neck with his lips, sucking on it harshly.

I moved my head back in pleasure, encouraging him to continue. Whenever I felt him bite me I pulled on his long hair, which caused him to moan into my collar. I loved the mix how rough and subtle he was at the same time. He could speak to me charmingly and treat my body oppositely. Loki made it to his bed, laying me down carefully and climbed on top of me smoothly. He supported himself with his elbows on both sides of my head. I reached down, softly touching his skin right above the hem of his pants. Occasionally I glided my fingers up his back. Finally I decided to undo his pants knowing how frustrated he was at this point and additionally feeling his hard-on on my thigh. The god sighed, probably in relief, when I was taking them off. He kicked them away and focused on my lower parts too. He literally ripped off my skirt and began to leave gentle kisses on my stomach and ribs, going up to my chest to take care of both of my breasts, left a hickey or two on one while gripping the other in his large hand. He kept leaving marks about which I will worry later all over my chest but moved his right hand down to my panties. He started teasingly grazing the skin of my abdomen with his fingertips. I was not in the mood to play with me like that.

"Loki" I warned.

The god proudly laughed but listened to my unspoken beg and slid his hand in my underwear. With his left hand he moved a strand of hair from my face and looked into my eyes, our faces just a couple centimeters away. He softly stroked my cheek with back of his hand, his thumb landed on my lower lip then he pulled it down and moved his face closer to mine, our noses softly rubbed against each other. While all of this happening, he began to rub very slow circles on my clitoris.   
Heat rushed through my whole body. I licked Loki's finger that was still holding my lip and sucked on it while looking him straight in the face. Man opened his mouth and took a deep breath then took off my panties and threw them somewhere behind us. His actions became more firm and confident; whenever his finger pressed on my clit I groaned because of the magnificent feeling building up inside me. I spread my legs a bit, silently begging for more.

I could easily say I was in agony. I couldn't resist the pleasure only the god of mischief was able to give me. Movement of his hand, his lips on mine and his hot body against mine were driving me insane, gratification flew through me so smoothly. I stretched my whole body in act to show how much I enjoyed his doings. Prince slid his middle finger inside me reaching for the spots he knew I loved, ecstasy made me arch my back. I felt him adding another one and bending them and that's when I screamed. The tension around us and between us was so heavy it became really hard to breath. I opened my eyes which were tightly shut from the pleasure; the picture of his sweating body towering over mine was something I will never be able to forget. His muscles working hard under the pale skin, now covered in marvelous glow; his long, black hair now stuck to the forehead, wet; eyes full of mistery, lust and love– everything about him was gorgeous. I cupped his face and kissed him roughly while he kept on sliding his fingers in and out faster and faster, still harshly making circles on my clit, rubbing my folds from time to time. I could tell it was coming to an end because whole heat from my body accumulated in my abdomen, my legs began shaking and toes curling against my will. I fought as much as I could, not wanting to give Loki satisfaction just yet but it was too hard, simply impossible. The knot inside me literally blew up when I spasmodically came. I shut my eyes breathing heavily and grasped his strong arms. I threw my head back; loud, long moan came out my lips. After a few seconds, maybe minutes or hours I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a little bit dizzy from an intense orgasm just to see his beautiful face; Loki kissed me softly. His hand tenderly caressed my stomach in medium circles, helping me come down from my climax.

Once I reached ease, devilish grin appeared my face. We were not ones to finish so fast. Actually, we have just started. The thing was, we were not able to do those things as often as we would like to and the reason were our families. Therefore everytime we met, we made sure to get the best out of it. Also, we both were very passionate people and it was hard to satisfy us just like that.

I needed more, we both did. I guided my hand down his toned stomach, enjoying the feeling of his muscles under my fingertips and tugged on his boxers. God read my sign correctly. I smiled widely, defiantly looking into his eyes while pulling the underwear down his legs. His swollen cock hit against his stomach once I was done. I sat up and swapped our positions and ended up straddling his lap, carefully not to hurt him because of his appreciable erection. I initiated to kiss his sharp jaw, went down to his neck and left a little kiss behind his ear, maybe bit it slightly but quickly came back to his collarbones. Cautiously not to leave a mark in any visible spot I kept on making big, purple hickeys all over his chest, kissing his beautiful arms and licking a nipple from time to time, the only thing heard were his quiet moans and sighs. I couldn't get enough of my stunning Prince, my only and one; I breathed his scent, kissed every little part of his alabaster flesh. Lust built in me was unbearable, sucking, biting and licking his skin was not doing it's thing anymore. I got bored, time for action came.

Loki sensed it too because he flipped us again so I was laying under him, him getting the right of full control over me, which I loved. I spread my legs so they were on both sides of his body and wrapped my arms around his. He attacked my mouth with his, the kiss being very rough, our tongues fighting, teeth occasionally colliding. I bit his lower lip and sucked on it intensely, smiling into the kiss because I knew he's gonna have scalded lip later. But I couldn't care less now. Without breaking up the kiss, he put his hand on my left tight massaging it and spreading my legs apart from his torso. He lowered himself a bit to insert his dick inside me. Then he pushed slowly in and waited just a second for me to adjust to the size. Once I was ready I nodded my head slightly in sign for him to move. Loki initiated to thrust pinning my both hands above my head and holding them real tight while his other palm was on my hip, gripping it firmly. God dipped his face in the crook of my neck and sucked on my sweet spot, which's location he knew perfectly and have never failed to find it just like that. Pleasure from the movement in my insides started hitting me, my moans being first ones because Loki is really stubborn and even tho I know he feels satisfaction right after, he always waits for my first sounds. That's the way he is, difficult. His pushes became faster and harder, now I was able to hear his groans and heavy breaths. Our bodies were wet, only things heard in the room– our moans and sounds of skin slapping on skin. Smell of our bodies mixed with a sex scent floated in the air. Prince moved his hand from gripping my hip to my clit and started rubbing it. I screamed in pleasure, then he let my hands go out of his hold and reached to my neck to grasp it. He knew my body and me very well, that's how he strangled me hard enough for me to lose my breath, yet still to have just enough air not to faint. I digged my nails in his shoulders, scratching along the entire length of his back. I bit on his arm in act not to scream really loud and pulled on his hair for which I was awarded by beautiful, low moan.   
Loki's movements became sloppy by what I could tell he was getting close to reach his high but I was already there. I grabbed his hand that still choked me to get it off my neck and interwined our hands. I held onto his shoulder strongly while I was coming the second time tonight. Loki still pushed into me which drove me to ecstasy; i opened my mouth and shut my eyes while my legs shook. I felt god stopping his actions, loosening his muscles and holds and I knew he also came. We stayed in this position for a few minutes, me not able to see anything, blinded, him having troubles with breathing.

Once we got ourselves together, Loki slid out of me and layed himself heavily next to me, covering us with quilt. I looked at him, tucking myself into his side. He embraced me with his strong arm and we stayed like that for some time, enjoying each other's presence.

I turned around and supported myself on my elbows so I could see his face. I moved a strand of his still wet hair away from his mesmerizing eyes and just admired him. I glanced at his torso, bruises just forming and scratches or bites already visible, chest covered in purple-green hickeys. Battered, he still looked very alluring. It was hard not to fall in love with Loki. His appearance was one but it were his words that made everyone go insane and sent them straight to hell.

I stared at him for just a little bit more and eventually said:

"I guess it's around time for me to run before we get in trouble"

"Do you really have to, little one? You could stay the night. They won't know" God begged, hoping his little trick will work. His raspy voice almost made me agree.

"I do, you know that. But I can promise you, there are going to be nights together in the future, love" I smiled, studying his features for the thousandth time.

"Well, then I will have to believe you I guess" And he kissed me one more time before I had to leave.


End file.
